In a plasma-based system, plasma is generated within a plasma chamber to perform various operations, e.g., etching, cleaning, depositing, etc., on a wafer. The plasma is monitored and controlled to control performance of the various operations. For example, the plasma is monitored by using a bias compensation device to measure an electrostatic chuck bias within the plasma chamber and by using a voltage probe at an output of an impedance matching circuit to measure a radio frequency (RF) voltage. The plasma is controlled by controlling an amount of RF power supplied to the plasma chamber.
However, the use of the bias compensation device and the voltage probe to monitor and control the performance of the operations may not provide satisfactory results. Moreover, the monitoring of wafer bias and the RF voltage may be an expensive and time consuming operation.
It is in this context that embodiments described in the present disclosure arise.